


When is a Curse Not a Curse?

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Marking, Crack Treated Seriously, Cursed Jaskier | Dandelion, Curses, Group Sex, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Multi, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Voyeurism, Winter At Kaer Morhen, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: When it gets you laid.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 63
Kudos: 828





	When is a Curse Not a Curse?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://round--robin.tumblr.com/post/627727059333103616) tumblr post that I reblogged. I set out to write crack and illustrated perfectly why I can't write crack, everything becomes romantic and hot... Anyway.
> 
> This was also supposed to be short, but Wolf Pack took me away. The Geralt/Eskel is mostly implied, this is all about Jaskier getting railed (gently) but the Wolves. Please enjoy <3

Sometimes, Geralt hated doing jobs for wealthy eccentrics. They always paid (overpaid, more like) and were kinder than most humans, but walking through their curious houses just wasn't fucking worth it. At first, he thought the peacock escaped from the menagerie until their client—a sweet man wearing two monocles—cooed at the thing and let it wander around behind them. Alright then.

The second the peacock caught sight of Jaskier, it ruffled its feathers, displaying its tail proudly and strutting about, turning so the light caught its feathers just right, making it even more beautiful. Instead of bewilderment or indifference, Jaskier smiled at the bird. “That's nice darling, thank you, but I'm afraid I'm taken.” The bird tried again and Jaskier sighed, fluttering his fingers, gently shooing it. It lowered its tail and turned away in a huff.

What the fuck.

They collected their pay and headed outside, Jaskier walking along like any normal day, not like a peacock had just tried to woo him, and then accepted when he spurred its advances. “What the fuck was that?” Geralt asked.

“Mmm?” Jaskier wasn't paying attention, too busy thinking about the good meal that coin was going to buy them, then the good bed for after. “Ah that, happens all the time. Picked up a bit of a curse a few years ago, right after I met you.”

Geralt brought Roach to a stop. “A curse? What? Why didn't you say anything? I know people who can help.” Probably not Yen, she'd laugh, but Triss would give a go towards dispelling it, she was nice like that.

Jaskier waved a hand and kept walking, now eyeing the wild flowers growing along the edge of a fenced in field with horses running about. They were still on the edges of their client's estate, at least he kept the horses outside. “Oh now, it's really no trouble. Kitchen witch, and not a very powerful one at that. Poorly worded too. Minimal side effects.”

“What...” Geralt didn't understand. Most humans distrusted magic and here Jaskier was living with it forced on him? Even a mild curse was still a problem. “What does that even mean? What does it do?” If Jaskier was cursed to have peacocks try to court him, that really was a lame spell. Did he piss off a peacock breeder?

“You shall draw only males to your scent,” Jaskier recited, fluttering his hands at the words as if to chase them from the air. “She found me in bed with her daughter and said I'd be sorry. Well, joke's on her, I like men too.”

A horse grazing in the middle of the field suddenly looked up and started sauntering over. Though Geralt was still trying to get his head around how Jaskier was _fucking cursed_ and he hadn't noticed, he still had enough sense to move Roach away. But the stallion turned towards Jaskier and started nipping at his shoulder.

Jaskier sighed—a put upon, familiar noise of _oh, this again—_ and patted the horse. “I'm very flattered, but not today, darling.” He fed the horse some of the wild flowers he picked and shooed it across the field. “On you go, that's a good boy.” Head slumped in defeat, the horse ambled away.

How had Geralt not noticed this? He thought back over the past few years, the dogs following them because Jaskier smelled like food, they were just begging for scraps... Or that time a ram wouldn't leave them alone long enough for Geralt to pick a sheep for forktail bait, but lost interest as soon as Jaskier walked away... “What the fuck.”

“It is odd. Probably should've told you earlier, but honestly I forget sometimes. I can still pull women, I just have to approach them, which is my preferred method. I enjoy it when men come to me.” He fluttered his eyelashes at Geralt. “And you scare away any brutes who want my attention, so really, that has it all in hand.”

They pressed on, Geralt more silent than usual as they walked. They didn't reach a town before dark and set up camp, though their pockets were filled with gold and Jaskier was looking forward to a bed, Geralt was glad for a little more time away from people. He still had to fucking think about this new curse business. Well, new to him.

They ate and Jaskier draped himself across Geralt's chest, tracing absent circles across his pectorals and down his stomach. “I'm sorry if it bothers you.”

“It doesn't.” Not really a lie, Jaskier didn't ask for the curse. But lingering doubt was an old friend in Geralt's mind, and he just couldn't leave it... “You said, you said after we met, right?” His arm tightened around Jaskier. He didn't want his feelings to be _artificial_ , magical, not again, he couldn't handle it twice.

Jaskier continued rubbing soft fingers over Geralt's chest, soothing him without bringing attention to it. “Humans are more in control of themselves than animals—Witchers doubly so. If you didn't want me, you wouldn't look twice at me. I swear, Geralt, I do not have a magical hold over you.” Geralt relaxed, brushing his lips through Jaskier's hair, inhaling his smell. _You shall draw only males to your scent..._ It was a poorly worded curse. And as far as Geralt could tell, Jaskier's scent hadn't changed since they first met in that tavern. Maybe it was a bit more mature, the smell of honey and musk instead of straight sweetness. He closed his eyes and tried to put it out of his mind.

~

Geralt wasn't very good at putting things out of his mind. Not when he knew there was something he could do about them. In the old days, whenever a brute bothered Jaskier in a tavern, he'd keep an eye on it to make sure he didn't need to step in, and watch Jaskier chase the man off on his own. But now, now that he knew it wasn't Jaskier's choice to draw men to him, a deep heat built in Geralt's stomach when he saw lecherous eyes slide towards them, raking over Jaskier like a piece of meat.

Geralt only meant to be gone a moment, throwing their bags in the room before sprinting downstairs, but it was already too late. Jaskier sat in the corner, tuning his lute while some bastard in a stained jerkin tried to slide a drink across the table towards him. “One drink, c'mon, sweet bard. One won't kill you.”

“As I said, I'm flattered, but no thank you. I take payment in coin for my songs.” Jaskier had been known to take payment in alcohol and food as well, whatever was on offer, but he definitely did not want to entertain this one. At least animals went away when he turned them down, some men were persistent.

“I could pay you for something else,” the man offered, licking his lips.

Geralt was across the tavern in two steps. While his fingers itched to grab the knife at his belt, he knew Jaskier wouldn't like it, and merely loomed behind. “Is he bothering you, bard?” he growled.

The man flinched, turning to scowl at whoever tried to interrupt him, but his eyes went wide when they settled on the Witcher. “Fuck sake.”

“Thank you, Geralt, I'm fine. This fellow was just leaving.”

And leave he did. Though reluctantly. Geralt spent the rest of the night with his eyes on Jaskier. Now that he was looking instead of just loosely monitoring whatever location they were in, he finally saw the leering eyes, smelled the funk of human arousal on the air as Jaskier danced and twirled. All those eyes, all those men who weren't worth Jaskier's time... Geralt had to bite the inside of his cheek to make his body behave. _After_ , he promised himself. After.

The second they got into their room, Geralt slammed the door, then slammed Jaskier against it, teeth biting down on his neck. “They all wanted you,” he growled, “but only I get to have you.”

“Oh, fuck yes...” Jaskier purred, hips bucking into Geralt, cock already hard. “Fuck, if I'd known you'd react like this, I would've told you years ago.”

He let Geralt pull him out of his doublet and breeches, then throw him naked on the bed. All their years together and they were indecently good at removing clothing, and soon, he had all of Geralt rubbing against him, touching him everywhere. Jaskier tilted his hips, inviting, but Geralt was too interested in sniffing him, devouring Jaskier's scent.

He licked across his neck, stirring up more of that sweet but not too sweet scent. “Mmm,” he hummed into Jaskier's skin. “You've always smelled amazing to me, I guess it's only fair the world gets to experience a fraction of what I have.”

With Jaskier panting and whining—so needy, desperate—under him, Geralt wasted no time. Their pot of slick always close at hand, he greased two fingers and slowly pushed inside, Jaskier's cock jerking and leaking against his stomach. Jaskier's smell intensified suddenly, and Geralt growled, desperate to be inside him. Breathing through his mouth to quell his lust a little, he took his time, making sure Jaskier was truly ready. They'd done this a hundred times, but the last thing Geralt wanted to do was hurt Jaskier in his haste.

“Please,” Jaskier moaned. He lifted his legs, resting them on Geralt's hips and trying to pull him in. “I've waited long enough. You staring at me all night like you wanted to devour me, I'm here now, _devour_ me.”

Spreading the slick over his cock, Geralt squeezed a little harder than normal, chasing away his need to come. Ugh, Jaskier made him feel amazing, always had, curse or no curse. The moment he sank inside, Geralt had to stop and take a breath. Jaskier's arms wrapped tight around his shoulders as his legs curled around his waist, holding them fast together. As Geralt thrust into the familiar tight heat, his mind started to float away. He never wanted anything else in life, only this, only Jaskier.

~

When Geralt invited Jaskier to winter with him, it was mostly for his company. “I miss you in winter.” He stroked a finger down Jaskier's cheek smiling at the way the bard leaned into the soft touch. “The journey will be difficult, but well worth it, I promise.”

“Alright, it sounds lovely.”

He might've had the small ulterior motive of getting Vesemir to examine Jaskier's curse, but he didn't need to say that out loud...

They made it to Kaer Morhen and Jaskier spent the first day sleeping off the climb, which gave Geralt time to talk to Vesemir. “A kitchen witch? Should be easy to break then. Why hasn't he tried before?”

“He says it's not much of a problem.” And it wasn't, until Jaskier got too close to a male forktail and the hunt was suddenly much more difficult. Geralt was used to killing enraged creatures, enraged and horny? Terrible combination, and they didn't listen to Jaskier's gentle shooing like farm animals did. “But it can make hunts complicated.”

Vesemir hummed. “I'll speak to him tomorrow, see how he feels about me poking at him.”

“I'll poke at him,” Lambert said. Geralt threw a roll at his head.

The next morning, Jaskier came down to join them for breakfast. “Good morning!” he greeted and sat down next to Geralt, moving in close to his body heat. “My apologies for not joining you last night, that climb really took it out of me.”

“No trouble,” Vesemir said with a wave of his hand.

Geralt wrapped an arm around Jaskier and they ate their breakfast. Safe in his home, it took Geralt a worryingly long amount of time to notice Lambert's eyes on them... specifically, on Jaskier. He threw his spoon down and covered his face with his hand. “Fuck, not you too.”

Lambert licked his lips. “Hey, pretty bard, wanna sit with me?” He pat his lap and Jaskier arched an eyebrow. He actually didn't know how to put off a Witcher... he never wanted to chase Geralt away, and part of him didn't want to chase Lambert away either.

“Go.” Geralt dropped the arm currently holding Jaskier. “Just fucking go.” Part of him knew this would happen, he and the others were close, especially in winter, sharing a bed or sharing a lover wasn't taboo. He just didn't expect it to happen so fucking fast. His mind mostly focused on Jaskier's curse, Geralt forgot to tell him about him and the others. He supposed he didn't have to now.

As Jaskier stood up from the table and dropped into Lambert's lap, none of them noticed Eskel entering the hall, stopping, then turning back to his room. “You sure this is alright?” Jaskier asked.

Vesemir was the one to answer. “Not at the breakfast table, but I'm done, so do whatever you like.” He gathered up his bowl and left the hall, leaving Geralt watching Lambert pull Jaskier in close, his face already buried in the bard's neck.

“Mmm, you smell nice. Geralt, why didn't you tell me he was this pretty? Would've asked you to bring him years ago.” Lambert rolled his hips, letting Jaskier feel the hard line of his cock. “You look cold, let me keep you warm.”

“Geralt!” Eskel called, entering the hall again, his hand behind his back. “I wish to speak with Jaskier.”

Alright, this had gone from exasperating to funny very quickly. The curse, Jaskier told him, spurs courting behavior in animals, and makes men want to woo him. He'd been on the receiving end of Eskel and Lambert's attempts to seduce him, but watching it happen, and knowing why... Geralt had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

He waved Eskel towards Jaskier. “Please, I'm not his minder.”

Perched on Lambert's lap, the young wolf nuzzling his neck softly, Jaskier looked up at Eskel, then down when he fell to one knee. Eskel opened his hands, revealing a shining silver ring with a sapphire set into the band. “I found this on a contract last year, the jewel matches your eyes. Will you wear it?”

Jaskier blinked. “Uh, yes, thank you. Also, it's nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Eskel slid the ring onto Jaskier's finger and watched it sparkle in the firelight for a moment. “It does sparkle like your eyes.” He leaned up and Jaskier found no reason not to kiss him.

Breakfast was a little early for an erection, but Geralt wasn't about to complain. He sat back and watched Eskel kiss Jaskier, licking into his mouth, while Lambert's hands found new and creative ways to stroke Jaskier's skin, lifting the hem of his shirt and brushing across his belly, combing his fingers through the thick hair that covered Jaskier's chest and stomach.

Teeth latched onto his neck and Jaskier threw his head back. “Fuck, Ger-Geralt, are you alright with this?”

“Please tell him you are,” Eskel mumbled, snatching Jaskier's lips in another kiss.

“I will be alright with it up in my bed.” Geralt couldn't ignore his cock anymore, he stood and Eskel stood with him, making their way out of the hall. It took a second to get Lambert to follow with Jaskier, he didn't want to stop touching, and honestly, Jaskier was getting caught up as well.

They all tripped up the stairs, getting increasingly drunk on Jaskier's smell. Now that Geralt was participating, not just watching his brothers go to pieces, he wasn't resisting well. They had Jaskier's shirt off and his breeches fully unlaced by the time they made it to Geralt's bed. Eskel took him and continued to kiss while the others undressed, Geralt taking over and pulling Jaskier the rest of the way out of his clothes.

“Uh, fuck, do you want me—I can do that—” Whenever Jaskier tried to help with a button or wanted to roll over to touch, Geralt pushed him back into the center of the bed.

“Let us.” He licked up Jaskier's throat, worrying his earlobe softly between his teeth.

“Give him to me,” Lambert said, and Geralt rolled Jaskier into his arms. Laying on his side, Lambert rubbed their noses together, wrapping his arms around Jaskier, one hand on his ass to spread his cheeks. “Gonna spend all winter with you, you're never gonna want anyone else.”

“Geralt,” Jaskier panted, “do you three do this often?”

“Of course.” Eskel bit down on Jaskier's shoulder as his slick fingers started to tease at Jaskier's hole. “Why do you think Geralt has the biggest bed? I share with him most nights. Was going to mention it to you, but you smell so fucking good...”

“Ah, well.” Jaskier was having great difficulty keeping his wits about him. “Geralt, do they know _why_ I smell so good?”

“The curse?” Lambert mumbled, busy sucking a love bite into his neck. “Weird curse, helps you get laid.”

“But you'd smell good no matter what,” Geralt said. “Remember, I met you before you were cursed.”

“Yes, there is that.” Confident all parties knew what they were getting into (besides him) and fully consented, Jaskier let them go on, touch him as they liked, have him as they liked. He never could turn down a Witcher...

With Eskel's fingers gently opening him up and Lambert nibbling at his throat, Jaskier opened his eyes to search out Geralt. The White Wolf sat at the foot of the bed, one hand on Lambert's hip, hungry eyes watching. “I wondered what it would be like to see them have you.” In the deepest part of his mind, Geralt always wanted to share Jaskier with his brothers. There was so little kindness in a Witcher's life, and here he found a man that seemed to be made of kindness. And lust, and stupid decisions, but kindness first and foremost. He watched Jaskier's eyes flutter close, his lips drop open when Eskel first pushed in, his substantial cock rendering the bard mute for the moment.

“My turn next,” Lambert whispered. He wrapped his hand around Jaskier's cock and started stroking, wringing truly beautiful noises from that elegant throat.

 _Yes_ , Geralt thought, _it's high time my brothers got to experience the joy I have almost every day_.

Jaskier's tight body quivered and twitched around Eskel, making him grunt as he thrust. “Fuck, you're so tight, I love it.”

“Eskel's going to loosen you up for us,” Geralt purred. He moved in closer, rubbing his nose up Jaskier's side. Pupils so wide his eyes were almost black, Jaskier was already floating on a wave of bliss; he flapped his hand around, trying to touch Geralt. He snatched the hand up and pressed kisses to his palm. “You're so sweet, so good for us.”

“Yes,” Jaskier mumbled. “I'll do anything for you. Just never stop fucking me, uh, shit...” His eyes rolled back into his head, body jerking as he spilled over Lambert's fingers. Lambert stroked him through his orgasm, one eye on Eskel.

“Oh trust me, sweet bard, we won't stop touching you all winter.” Jaskier's eyes focused just in time to watch Lambert lick the spend from his fingers.

Biting down on his shoulder, Eskel came with a grunt, filling Jaskier with his seed. “Too sweet, too perfect.”

“My turn.” Lambert and Eskel manhandled Jaskier into position, their hands soft and reverent as they pushed him up onto his knees for Lambert.

Eskel lay down below him, running a hand through sweaty hair and kissing all over Jaskier's face, licking at the gathering sweat. “Let us know if it's too much.”

Though exhausted, Jaskier shook his head and tilted his hips for Lambert, who took a moment to marvel at Eskel's come dripping from the sweet little pucker. “You offer me all three of you and expect me to turn it down? Not likely. I can take whatever you want to give me.”

“I want to give you _this_.” Well stretched by Eskel, Jaskier took Lambert's cock with ease. The squish of come and slick as Lambert pushed in was dirty and perfect, making them all moan.

Geralt settled on the bed next to Eskel, both of them looking up at Jaskier as Lambert started a slow, steady pace. “You're beautiful,” he said.

“Thank you... fuck, this is amazing. You're all so wonderful, so good to me.”

Jaskier went non-verbal again, letting his head fall onto Eskel's shoulder. Lambert's hands on his hips were about the only thing keeping him on his knees as the youngest Witcher slowly picked up the pace, thrusting deep, thumb brushing Jaskier's rim to smear the come still leaking from him. Geralt reached between Eskel and Jaskier to wrap his hand around both of them, stroking enough to push Jaskier over the edge once again. His whole body shuddered, bringing Lambert with him, adding more to the mess inside of him.

He fully collapsed now, too tired to hold himself up. A little more rearranging and Jaskier found himself laying on his back, a pillow supporting his hips, strong fingers massaging his neck. Geralt settled between his legs, fingers lighting teasing at his used hole. “I can have you later, I enjoyed watching.”

“No,” Jaskier said, forcing his eyes open. “You promised me all three, and I will have all three of you. Come here, Geralt, don't make me wait.”

Adding more slick to his cock, Geralt hooked his arms under Jaskier's legs, spreading him wide so he could watch the other's come drip out. “Fuck, you look so good like this.” While Jaskier still smelled like Jaskier—honey sweet, with a sweaty musk—there was another scent on top of it, one Geralt was very familiar with. The smell of his family, his pack, that indescribable scent that told him a friendly Witcher was near. He rarely got to smell it on The Path and spent all winter bathing in it, and now, it clung to Jaskier's skin.

Jaskier was so open, Geralt just slid in, no resistance at all. He fucking loved it. Rolling his hips softly, it wouldn't take him long to come, not with the beautiful sight of Jaskier completely fucked out under him, smeared with sweat and the release of the other's, his irresistible scent just a little more so.

Geralt added to the mess inside Jaskier, grunting as he came. Blue eyes fluttered closed, but there was a small smile on his lips. He pulled out, watching his own spend drip onto the sheets. “Fuck.”

“Mmm, maybe later.” Jaskier let them arrange him again and was asleep in seconds.

“We'll clean him in a minute,” Geralt assured the others as they settled around him. “But I wanna...”

“Yeah.” Lambert nodded. “He smells too good. Shouldn't let it go to waste.”

They all settled down for a mid-day nap, Jaskier covered with their scent better than the sweetest lullaby. _Alright_ , Geralt thought just as he fell asleep, _maybe the curse can stay_.

~

Jaskier came down the mountain that spring wearing the ring Eskel gave him and a ring of love bites around his neck from Lambert. After spending all winter with wanted eyes roving over Jaskier, Geralt was cautious about reentering civilization. Now that Jaskier smelled like them (their pack scent hadn't faded, much to his pleasure) he didn't know if he could control himself when some fool human made a pass at Jaskier.

As it turned out, Geralt didn't need to worry. The first tavern they entered, not a single man tried to chat Jaskier up. Same thing in the next, and the next. People were still happy to see a bard, grateful for his song and the entertainment he provided, but no one, not even the most degenerate man stinking of lust like he was made of it, glanced twice at Jaskier. Animals stopped following them too.

Geralt was a little smug the next winter when Lambert and Eskel had the same reactions as before—Lambert pulling Jaskier onto his lap at every meal, Eskel presenting him with another shiny bauble he found that year—it looks like they managed to override the curse, if not truly break it. Now, Jaskier's scent was only irresistible to Wolves, just as it should be.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to show the different Witchers courting behavior--Geralt get protective, Eskel brings things he thinks you'll like, and Lambert just goes with "hop on"--but didn't have a chance to go much into it. I still think it's funny.


End file.
